With the development of network technology, various information of network-based service providers may be displayed on a webpage, including texts, a Digital Object Identifier (DOI), an image, and the like. At present, a service provider may provide a DOI on a webpage, e.g., a Quick Response (QR) code, and a user may scan the QR code to connect to the corresponding service by using a mobile terminal.
For example, a delivery service provider may provide a QR code on a webpage to quickly allow users to follow its social media account, and a user may enable a scan function in an application of a mobile terminal to scan the QR code. After the mobile terminal finishes scanning the QR code, a follow request webpage may be displayed for the user to follow the social media account, where the user need only tap a “confirm to add” button.
However, since a displayed DOI usually occupies some space on a webpage, the available space for displaying other information on the webpage is limited. The DOI can also disturb the user visually for browsing other information displayed on the webpage. In an alternative method, a DOI may be displayed in a separate webpage. That is, no DOI is displayed on the webpage until a user performs certain operations to turn to another separate webpage that is used to display the DOI. But this method requires a user to perform particular operations to trigger display of the DOI, decreasing the convenience of user operations.